howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Fury (character)
|Gender = Female |Height = |Age = |Hair Color = |Eye Color = Blue |Dragons = |Weapons = |Rider = Grimmel the Grisly (briefly) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (briefly) |Trainer = |Race = Light Fury |Allies = Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III |Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Hidden World |Alignment = Good |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = Toothless (mate) |Voiced by = |First Appearance = ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} This Unnamed Light Fury is a female Light Fury who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Biography ''Meeting Toothless The Light Fury is first seen concealed in a cage on one of the ships raided by the Dragon Riders. She is then delivered to the Warlord's base shortly before the arrival of Grimmel the Grisly. The Warlords express their concern towards Berk and after discussing the benefits of capturing Toothless, the Alpha Dragon of Berk, Grimmel then decides to use the Light Fury as a lure. After sensing the Light Fury's presence Toothless descents off a cliff in Berk and into the forest. Toothless and the Light Fury circle and glance at each other whilst Hiccup and Astrid watch on from behind a tree. After sensing the proximity of humans, the Light Fury fires two plasma blasts (one damages a tree and the other nearly kills Hiccup) before taking flight and cloaking whilst Toothless looks on from a tree. As the residents of Berk begin their journey to find the Hidden World, Toothless discerns the presence of the Light Fury and witnesses her uncloak in the clouds. After she, Toothless and Hiccup fly in the general direction in which the Light Fury was last seen. The Light Fury then reappears and snatches Hiccup off of Toothless before tossing the young chieftain into the ocean. Toothless is distracted by the Light Fury's beauty before he swoops down to save his rider, and he becomes disappointed when the Light Fury vanishes out of sight again. After waking Toothless with her presence, the Light Fury conducts him towards a beach on New Berk. Toothless tumbles down a sandy slope after an effort to dazzle her, which causes quite the opposite. The Light Fury then initiates the mating ritual by prancing around in a circle, and Toothless (with Hiccup's guidance) attempts to continue it with various bird-like dances, forcing the Light Fury to bash him in the head when he gets too close. Next, the Light Fury hangs herself from a tree branch in a similar manner to a bat and urges for Toothless to do the same. Toothless misinterpret the message and decides to jump on the branch until it breaks and he falls down. Using the broken branch and his tail, Toothless draws a picture of the Light Fury in the sand, gaining her attention. She then gets down off the tree and steps onto Toothless' drawing, which led him to growl at her. But instead of pulling her feet away (as Hiccup did), the Light Fury growls back, and shortly after, the two dragons gaze upon each other for a few seconds. The Light Fury then notices Hiccup after he stepped on a branch and decides to flee, leaving Toothless in dismay. As Toothless flies through the skies in search of the Light Fury, she uncloaks and soars beside him. She leads him towards what seems to be a huge thundercloud and both dragons fly inside. There, she demonstrated to him her cloaking ability, leading Toothless to try it himself. After trying with a regular plasma blast, Toothless is unsuccessful, but with the Light Fury’s encouragement, he channels the lightning from the thundercloud and fires a super-charged plasma blast. After flying through it, Toothless successfully cloaks. The two Furies then fly up to the top of the clouds where Toothless licks the Light Fury's head, prompting her to swoon over his affection. She then leads him through a mist, and into the Hidden World. In the Hidden World, Toothless and the Light Fury follow the other dragons who soar up the giant crystal in the center and drop back down. They do this multiple times before landing at the top. The Light Fury cuddles up to Toothless, who does the same in return. He then roars, prompting all the dragons in the Hidden World to bow. After seeing Hiccup and Astrid about to be attacked by the dragons for being in the Hidden World, Toothless leaves the Light Fury to save them. After getting Hiccup and Astrid back to New Berk, Toothless realizes that the Light Fury had followed them back. The reunion doesn't last too long, as Grimmel (who had followed Ruffnut) shoots down both Toothless and the Light Fury, capturing them. After a call from Toothless, all the other dragons fly to protect him. He then calls them off after Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. }} Physical Appearance She is shown to have blue eyes and white scales with glittering textures. She has a single, long spine running down her back, a pair of big ear-like adapters on the top of her head, and two smaller ones on the side. She also has triangular wing flukes and tail flukes that are glittery white in coloration. Her wings are glittery white with glittery pink strips running down her wings. Personality The official synopsis of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World describes her as untamed and elusive. This seems to indicate that she is a very wild and hostile dragon, which is shown when she immediately take flight upon seeing Hiccup and Astrid for the first time. She does, however, take a gentler behavior towards other dragons, especially Toothless, despite the Night Fury's unusual attempts to make successful first impressions. Abilities and Skills Cloaking: She is capable of making herself temporarily invisible by heating up her skin as she flies through her plasma blasts, due to the fact that she has mirror-like scales. Speed: She is able to fly at great speed in order to grab a falling Toothless in mid-air and come to Hiccup's rescue with no signs of slowing down. Strength: She is strong enough to carry humans in her claws and on her back, as well as Toothless with minimal effort. Intelligence: She seems to have a high level of intelligence, for she is able to understand Hiccup's plea of saving Toothless. Relationships Toothless }} She and Toothless appear to have formed a mutual attraction when they first saw each other. Toothless is shown performing 'dances', as if to impress her. However, she is rather bewildered by him and only responds by batting Toothless in the head several times with her paw when he comes too close. Sometime later, the two dragons manage to grow comfortable in each other's presence by spending time flying together, with Toothless licks her head as a sign of love towards her. While in the Hidden World, she and Toothless stay close to each other and even rub heads at one point. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III }} She initially mistrusts Hiccup, and at one point, snatches him from Toothless and tries to toss him into the ocean. Sometime later, Hiccup saves the Light Fury from Grimmel, who was riding her against her will. He then hangs onto her in mid-air and tells her to save Toothless, something that she is able to understand. He eventually lets go, and watches as the Light Fury swoops after Toothless. Grimmel the Grisly }} Along with Toothless, the Light Fury is also hunted down by Grimmel, as his goal is to capture and enslave all dragons. In a scheme to capture Toothless, he releases the Light Fury to lure him out, knowing that Furies mate for life. Later, the dragon hunter puts a harness on her, allowing him to ride and control her for a short period of time before she is saved by Hiccup. Appearances Trivia *In spite of not having a personal name, she's been given names by many fans, ranging from "Nubless" and "Toothpaste", to "Luna" as a nod to a white female dragon from How to Fight a Dragon's Fury who is the same species as Toothless' book counterpart. *According to Richard Hamilton, she is around the same age as Toothless."We know #HiddenWorld takes place roughly 1 year after #HTTYD2, making Toothless about 21. Light Fury is meant to be right around the same age, +/- a year or two." (Date Posted - December 31, 2018). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Unnamed Light Fury Category:Toothless (Franchise) Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons